Better When I'm Dancing
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: {Dancetale AU} Sans had stopped dancing due to his depression, and even with everyone on the surface and the promise of no resets... He still didn't. That is... Until he realizes, he really did feel better when he was dancing. { T. Minor fontcest don't like don't read. not that hard to ignore people UT belongs to Toby fox. DT- Dancetaleau.tumblr, song (c) Megan trainor}


FIRST OF ALL. I AM SORRY. I'M TRYING. I REALLY AM.

I WILL update AG. I swear! Just give me time….

Reason for this- I love Dancetale. And I wanted to write fontcest. Enjoy. Inspired by Better when I'm Dancing by Megan Trainor. Also, I suck at writing dance moves. So… yeah. Don't expect much.

Summary- Sans stopped dancing do to his depression and the resets. But he didn't stop completely; he only danced when he was alone. Only pap knew this.

PAPYRUS AND SANS ARE TWINS. Sans is older though.

Enjoy!

~*~*~Better When I'm Dancing~*~*~

Sans sighed as he spun, and let his hands give out falling down onto his mattress, He lifted his music player and turned it off and pulled the headphones off. The skeleton rubbed his face and stood leaving his room. Even with them being on the surface, and the promise of no more resets, he found it pointless to dance. No matter how much he wanted to… he just couldn't bring himself to do an entire routine. Sans walked down stairs and smiled as his brother came from the kitchen.

"There you are! Frisk invited us out tonight to Grillby's and Muffet's club." Papyrus said. Sans blinked.

"Really? Uh... cool... I don't really-" Sans was cut off by his twin.

" You need to get out sans…. Please? For me?" Papyrus asked. Sans blinked and sighed. 

"Alright. I'll come." He said smiling. Papyrus kissed his cheek hugging him.

"Great! Come and eat and then we'll leave!" he said. Sans nodded following him into the kitchen and sat at the table. Once they'd eaten they headed out. By the time they got to the club everyone was waiting and dancing already. Sans shifted and watched. He sighed silently. Frisk rushed over danced around them and grabbed sans hands dragging him to the dance floor. 

"N-no… Kiddo…" he started to argue only to stop as Frisk danced around him and Papyrus joined in. Sans looked at them then around at their friends who were laughing and dancing. They looked over and grinned at him.

"Come on sans! Dance!" Undyne said. Sans blinked and felt himself start to move to the beat slowly. The Song, 'better when I'm Dancing" came on blasting from the speakers. He smiled as Frisk grinned up at him as they danced. Sans stopped fighting and started dancing with the beat he flipped onto his hands swinging his legs around before bouncing back to his feet. Frisk grabbed his hands Sans altered his dancing blending his street dance/hip hop style with the human's ballet style. Frisk let his hands go and spun. Sans threw himself into a no-hands cartwheel, landing by his twin who grabbed his hands and pulled him into a dance. They easily matched one another's dancing style and blending them perfectly. 

Papyrus grinned. Sans laughed and twirled his twin, he hadn't bothered to notice that the others had stopped dancing and formed a circle around them and were watching. The song ended and they stopped. Sans laughed smiling. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed this. Missed dancing just to dance, to have fun. Papyrus hugged him; he happily hugged back nuzzling his skull against his mate's. They pulled back as the crowd cheered. Sans looked around and blushed brightly. It been so long since he'd performed in front of a crowd.

"That was awesome!" Frisk said.

"Dude, that was sweet!" Undyne added laughing. Sans smiled weakly and looked away.

"heh, it was nothing… it wasn't even that great…" he said.

"Sans, it was wonderful." Papyrus said. "You danced an entire routine." He added. Sans blinked and chuckled.

"I guess I did." Sans said smiling. Frisk smiled as well, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Let's dance more!" they said. Sans nodded and followed the humans lead as they started dancing with the next song. Sans smiled as Papyrus grabbed him and pulled him into another dance he happily accepted and pulled papyrus close as they danced.

Sans laughed with the others. He felt so much better when he was dancing.

~*~*~End~*~*~

 **I may write more for this AU. I'm Not sure.**


End file.
